Key to Memories
by ShiJiuSui
Summary: Long ago in Ancient Egypt there was a millennium item of great power. Now in modern time join Silvia, the owner of the Millennium Heart, and Yugi and his friends fight against those who wish to steal and use the power of the Millennium Heart. Should the item be taken Silvia's chances of survival from an illness she had as a child are slim to none.  NEW SUMMARY! Read and Review
1. Prologue

Of all the hidden millennium items, one is not mentioned in the Book of Death. The Millennium Heart is told of in the book of life as the only millennium item not used to seal away the shadow games. Instead, a spirit of great white magic is hidden within.

Legend tells of the time when it's power will be needed once again. When that time comes the Pharaoh himself will unlock the spirit and fight along side it into the light. When the spirit awakes, all dragons will stop and cry a river of stars. For their Queen has returned to the blue eyes of life.

Beware the priests that wish to return the world to darkness. They will try to destroy the Heart before the spirit can awake. But when the spirit is released, the guardian of the Heart will die.


	2. The Heart of Dragons

A/N Just to let you all know I'm sort of new at this so bare with me! Now let us BEGIN! Not going to put a disclaimer up since we see one on everything, so if you want to see one look at another story. Also I know how to spell Tea's name correctly, but me being me, will have it looking like Tea. Why? 'Cause I'm lazy...

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi pushed open the door to the game shop and walked inside. His grandfather looked up from the counter. "Welcome back! How was the festival?"

"I was impressed, they had a whole new line of Egyptian-themed duel monster cards."

"Yugi, here." Grandfather put a large box on top of the counter.

"Someone sent this to you in the mail. However, you should recognize the seal and return address."

"Really?" Yugi picked up the box.

It was only the size of the one that Pegasus gave him three years ago, but it was lighter than that. The seal was very familiar but he hadn't seen the combination of the All Seeing Eye and the Dragon in years. He didn't even have to look at the return address to know who sent it.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi raced up the stairs to his room. Inside the millennium necklace around his neck, the Pharaoh, Yami, watched Yugi open the package with care but quickly.

"Yugi," Yami's spirit spoke to the boy. "Who is that from?"

"Oh, sorry Yami." Yugi apologized to his other half. "I forgot you were their for a second. Anyway, this is from an old friend of mine, but I thought that she was dead after she stopped sending me letters along time ago. I guess she was cut off from mail because of her sickness."

"Sickness?"

"I'll explain in a second." Yugi took a video out of the box and put it in the television in his room. It took a second but soon a white haired girl about Yugi's age appeared on the screen. Yugi smiled but he looked a bit perplexed. The girl started to speak but Yami noticed that there was something wrong with her voice.

"Hey, Yugi," The girl smiled at the camera. "It's me, Silvia, even though you probably don't recognize me. I can prove it to you though…"

Silvia held up a Silver Fang duel Monster card to the camera.

"I remember when we gave each other two cards. I gave you the Dark Magician and Mystic Elf; Dark and Light to balance out your deck. You gave me your spare Silver Fang and Mystic Moon, a strategy combo for my deck."

Silvia put the card away and looked back at the camera.

"I'm sorry that I haven't sent you any letters in years but, the doctors' here wouldn't let me have outside contact. I'll explain later but first…"

She cut off as a small dragon appeared in front of the camera. Yugi recognized it as the Blue-eyes Toon Dragon that Pegasus used against Kaiba but…it looked different.

"Tooney!" Silvia pulled the Dragon away from the camera. "I'm recording a letter so don't interrupt." The dragon chirped and flew off screen as Silvia re-addressed the camera. "I'm sorry about that Yugi, my cards have been doing that lately. I'm in the hospital in town however so I'm not too worried. I'm in room 454 on the third story. I've already told the hospital staff that I'm expecting a visitor. So come on by and if you get the chance. We've got loads to talk about."

The video ended and Yugi took it out of the VCR. Only when he put the tape and put it away did he speak to Yami again.

"Silvia and I both had parents on the same archeological team. During one of the excursion Silvia's parents took her with them. But…the roof of the tomb they were in collapsed and well…no one came out. Silvia was above ground in the tent when it happened. She sent out for help but when the Rescue Team found her, she was dieing from an unknown sickness. Silvia sent me letters explaining her condition until they suddenly stopped one day. She's must've been in and out of hospitals for years. I don't blame her for not being able to send me a letter."

Yugi picked up his bag and put his deck in his packet. Yami blinked, why would they need their cards?

The answer would soon become clear to him as they headed out. It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital and find the correct room. Yugi knocked on the door before entering.

"Come on in Yugi," Silvia's voice came from inside. "I saw you coming."

Yugi went inside and Yami got a better look at the girl from the video. Silvia's hair was strait and short as it framed her gray eyes. She was sitting up on the hospital bed, her deck of cards spread out on the covers. Like she had been playing by herself. Silvia began to put the cards away as Yugi sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm glad that you're okay Silvia," Yugi smiled at his friend. "Well…not dead anyway."

"I still have the illness," Silvia sighed looking sadly at her deck. "But it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

She stopped to get a tissue and coughed into it. Yami felt Yugi's sudden fear and concern for Silvia, then he saw Silvia crumbled up the now blood stained paper and throw it away.

" Okay, I stand corrected." Silvia tried to smile as she used hand sanitizer on her hands before handling her cards again. "It still hurts bad when I cough. But I still have a chance to save myself." She picked up a small box that was covered by a sheet. "I forgot to tell you about this in my letters. Yugi, I can see that you solved the Millennium Puzzle that we found in your Grandfather's game shop."

"Yeah," Yugi looked at the puzzle that was contained the Pharaoh's spirit. "It took me years but I found out how it solve it. I have no regrets about it."

"Good," Silvia nodded. "That makes me feel a bit better about showing you this."

She uncovered the box and Yugi gasped. Yami himself couldn't believe it…Silvia had a Millennium item box with an item most likely inside. Yami took over the body that he and Yugi shared.

" Silvia," He spoke to the girl who remained un-phased by the sudden switch of spirits. "Where did you get that?"

"You must be the spirit of the puzzle," Silvia observed. "I found this item the morning of the day when the accident killed my mine and Yugi's parents. Inside this box is the last, formally unknown Millennium item: the Millennium Heart."

The Pharaoh was quiet, his memories of his past life were hazy. However, the Millennium Heart being mentioned made him sad for some reason.

"Tell me," Yami wanted to know more about his past. "What is the story of the Millennium Heart, Silvia?"

"I will admit that it is rather long. Before I begin perhaps you could tell me your name."

"Fair enough," Yami nodded. "I am the Pharaoh Yami. Yugi freed my spirit from the puzzle and now we fight in Shadow Games and duel monsters together."

"The Pharaoh of Games," Silvia nodded. "I can only guess what you and Yugi have gone through. However…" She drew out a card from her deck and it began to glow. "…I think that we can relate." A sudden flash and a small Blue-eyes Toon dragon appeared in front of Silvia. "Meet my good friend and most powerful card, Blue-eyes Toon dragon. Tooney and I battle other players on Duel monsters online and so far we never lost a duel."

The dragon perched on Silvia's shoulder and purred as Silvia explained.

"Even though it's not inside me yet, the Millennium Heart already channels some of it's power through me. This is how I am able to call forth Tooney's real form. The Millennium Heart, like all other Millennium items, was created in ancient Egypt. It was given the powers of healing, controlling all dragons regardless of who called them, and it was a direct link to the Pharaoh's item."

"The Millennium Heart was not for a priest, however, it was for a young Oracle girl for she had beaten an assassin in a shadow game and saved the Pharaoh's life. The Pharaoh himself created the Millennium Heart as a gift to the Oracle. However, before the Oracle could be presented with the Heart, a traitor among the Priests of the Pharaoh's court stabbed the oracle inside the temple of Horus. The Pharaoh found the Oracle as she was dieing and she told him her last prophecy: 'The Heart will one day be needed to aid the reborn Pharaoh. When the dragon's cry a river of stars, the Oracle's spirit will return. Beware the blood stained ring of darkness. Only a pure heart can harbor the Heart until the Guardian of Heart dies.'"

"Her last words were a puzzle to the Pharaoh as he sent her soul into the Heart and her body to the afterlife. Still, he headed her words of warning and never trusted his priests again. Even the location of the Millennium Heart was secret until a few years ago. I believe that the Pharaoh of the story is you, Yami."

The other Yugi nodded his agreement but the story was missing something to him. His memory was coming back but spots were missing.

Silvia sighed as she put her Toon-dragon back into its card. "Here." She reached over her table and picked up an ancient book. "This book has the original story and prints of the hieroglyphics."

She opened the book to a hieroglyphic picture of what looked like a girl with a knife in her chest leaning on a pillar. The Sun of Horus shone down on the two and Anubis reached up towards them. The Pharaoh's memory flooded back with no mercy.

"No...it was night," He remembered with Yugi listening from the puzzle. "And it was a Shadow Game."

He remembered that she wasn't an official Oracle, just his friend from the village. The priest had the Millennium Ring and he wanted the secret of how to open the gate of the Shadow Realm forever. The Pharaoh and his friend fought the priest in a Shadow Game. She lost first and Yami had to beat the priest quickly. He remembered honoring her body and spirit like he would've done for a priest. The Heart, however, was burned with him.

Yami closed the book with tears at he brink of his eyes. "I should've known…"

"You never hid the Millennium Heart," Yugi observed. "You kept it with you in death."

"Not that it matters," Silvia said as if she could hear both Yugi and Yami. "I've spent the last few years finding all that I can on the Millennium Heart and the other items. Turns out, the only way to take the test of the Heart is to heave it inside your body. I asked my family's personal surgeons to attempt the surgery. The Millennium Heart's healing powers maybe my last chance at a normal life or my body will bled out and I'll die. It's a big risk that I'm willing to take if it means that I can see my friends again."

"Life or death," Yami was impressed with Silvia's courage. "Either way you'll be happy."

"Yes," Silvia nodded. "Alive, I'll be the keeper of the Millennium Heart and I can save my life again. Dead…well, I'll be spared of this pain."

She got up out of the bed and Yami made to help her but she shook her head. Silvia picked up her deck and walked over to the large table in the back.

"Yugi, I promised you a new duel," She sat down in the left chair and put her deck on the table. "I have changed my deck and I know that you have too. Show me how strong you have became."

Yami started for words when he heard Yugi talking to him.

"Yami, let me fight her." Yugi told him. "If I need you I'll call for you. But this is something between Silvia and I."

"I understand," Yami backed off and returned to the puzzle. "Good luck Yugi."

Yugi walked over and sat down in the right hand chair, putting his deck on the table.

"Okay Silvia," He smiled at his friend. "I accept your challenge."

Silvia's expression changed into her game face, reminding Yugi of Yami's confidence.

"Very well," Silvia had a small smile on her face. "Yugi, it's time to duel!"

The Toon dragon perched on her shoulder and grinned with a giggle.

* * *

Hoped you liked the first chapter, so please review. Oh and if i get any flames, i'll just ignore then


	3. Yugi vs Silvia

Yugi and Silvia drew their first hand. Yugi knew that it was a battle between friends but there was one tiny problem he had whenever he battled Silvia.

"Silvia," He looked up at his friend as she put her first card on the field. "I just want to say that I'm happy to fight you. Regardless of out 10-0 conditions. You're the best duelist I've ever had the pleasure to losing to."

"Play the cards Yugi," Silvia just smiled at her friend. "And have a strong will and an even stronger bond with your cards. I play Wolf Ax-man in defense mode and place two cards face down."

Yugi noticed that small images of cards appeared on the table due to the gift of Silvia's Millennium Heart. He was glad that this wasn't a Shadow Game, but he wondered why Silvia had placed such a strong card with 2500 attack points in defense mode with a defense of 1000 defense points. She had to be planning something, Silvia was always good at living in the moment.

"I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beats in attack mode and this card face down. Attack the Wolf Ax-man, Gazelle!"

"Heh," Silvia smiled as her monster was destroyed but her life points remained safe.

Gazelle had an attack of 1500 and therefore cut through the Wolf's defense. However, Yugi was surprised that Silvia didn't play a trap card which was usually how she had beaten him before.

"You have surprisingly strong cards in your deck Yugi, but I too have gained ground." She drew another card from her deck. "I play Little Swordsman of Azure and Yomi Boat in defense mode. Next I activate one of my face down cards: River Nile and change the field to the river where both my cards get a 500 point bonus."

She had been waiting for the Yomi Boat to be drawn so Yugi knew that it had to be special. "I play Gate Keeper Dragon in defense mode and I also play Kuriboh in attack mode."

Yugi saw Silvia's expression change slightly to a look of worry. Kuriboh attacked the Yomi Boat and destroyed it, however, Kuriboh had an attack of 300 when the boat had a defense of 1000 but Kuriboh exploded on contact with the boat.

"Your Yomi Boat is gone Silvia!"

"You got lucky Yugi," Silvia looked upset slightly. "The Yomi Boat is the boat used by the Egyptians to transport their dead to the burial ground. If you had attacked with Gazelle you would've lost more life points."

"I'm not done yet Silvia," Yugi still had Gazelle to attack with. "Gazelle attack the Little Swordsman!"

He was wiping out her weakest monsters but Silvia remained calm as her life points remained safe.

During her next turn, Silvia drew a card and smiled. "Yugi, here is where the real duel starts. I play Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!"

Yugi was startled and he understood now why Silvia had sent out her weaker monsters.

"You already know Shadow Ghoul's special ability don't you?" Silvia was smiling at him. "It gains 500 attack points for every monster in the grave yard. Now it's attack goes from 1500 to 3000! Shadow Ghoul! Attack Gazelle and avenge your fallen friends!"

Yugi's life point plummeted as Gazelle was destroyed. He should've known, the first card that Silvia played was always a warning as to what she was planning. Wolf Ax-man was to tell him that a monster equal to it's strength would soon be summoned. Yugi would have to play off of experience to beat Silvia.

He looked at his hand and played one card face down and ended his turn. Silvia switched to defense mode and put Lava Battle Guard on the field. Yugi play a magic card and strengthened his dragon to destroy the Shadow Ghoul. Silvia played her fist trump card.

"Black Hole! This trap card sends all monsters to the grave yard costing us each 500 life points." Silvia used her trap card at a price.

Yugi sighed, Silvia's trap cards were hard to beat.

"Yugi listen to me," Silvia spoke to him as a friend. "Focus on the current battle at hand and learn from it. Pegasus has seen you do it before and I want to see your duelist spirit now."

Yugi realized that he had been more focused on beating Silvia as a whole, when he should've been paying attention to the monsters at hand. Silvia had given him a clean slate to work with.

Yugi nodded at Silvia and Yami took over to fight beside him. They drew a card from their deck and Yami played it.

"We play the Black Magician in attack mode!" He said and then switched minds with Yugi. "Silvia, I know two of the cards in your hand are Silver Fang and Mystical Moon. The one thing that we always agreed on when each of us were down to low life points. We would play the cards that each of us gave to the other. So I also play Mystical Elf in defense mode."

"I play Silver Fang in defense mode," Silvia put the wolf on the field. "And I also play Griggle in attack mode." Yami took over and was about to attack the Griggle when Yugi's voice came to him.

"Yami no!" Yugi shouted in their souls. " Do not attack the Griggle!"

"Why is that Yugi?" Yami look at the pathetic plant on Silvia's field.

"The Griggle is really Silvia's hidden trump card," Yugi explained to the Pharaoh. "Like Kuriboh when we used multiply on him. Only the Griggle isn't for offence. When the Griggle is sent to the grave yard, Silvia gains 2000 life point in return!"

Yami was shocked. A card as weak yet priceless as Kuriboh? He wouldn't be able to attack the Griggle so he played a card face down and switched the Black Magician to defense mode.

Silvia smiled in satisfaction. "You remembered what the Griggle does Yugi. That's a sign of growth, but the Griggle was only a test." She drew a card and put it in her hand. "Now I play Mystic Moon and turn Silver Fang savage while Griggle goes back into defense mode. Next I attack the Mystic Elf with Silver Fang!"

"Activate trap card!" Yami turned over his face down card. "Pit of spikes!" Silvia blinked as her wolf fell.

Silver Fang…" She sighed but she still had life points and she still had a monster on the field. "You destroyed my wolf. No matter, you can't attack my Griggle as long as you know what it does."

"True, but I can summon more powerful monsters," Yami told her as he played Gaia the Fierce Knight in defense mode. "You loose next turn Silvia!"

"you're wrong Pharaoh," Silvia's smile returned. "Have you forgotten about my little friend?"

Yami's eyes widened as he and Yugi realized that the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was no where to be seen. "The Blue-eyes!"

"That's right," Silvia held up the Toon card. "He's right here. I've had him since I played Silver Fang. Now I summon the Blue-eyes Toon Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The little dragon was the one thing that Yami had forgotten about and now it was his blindness that made him so open to attack.

"Go my dragon! Attack the knight and show the true force of dragons!"

Yami and Yugi stared as the Toon Dragon destroyed Gaia and eliminated the rest of their life points. Yami hadn't been defeated in three years, and now he realized how skilled Silvia was. Yugi took over as the images of the monsters disappeared and Silvia stood up.

"I haven't had that much fun in years," She said as she cleaned up her deck. "You really have improved Yugi, and Pharaoh…It was an honor to play a match with you."

"He feels the same way," Yugi smiled as he put his deck away. "I can feel that much."

He looks up as Silvia had another coughing fit and more blood went into a tissue. This one was worse than the last for Silvia was breathing hard after words. Yugi noticed Tooney came out of it's card and it had a look of concern on its face. Yugi went over to help Silvia back to her hospital bed. Silvia thanked him and sat down on the mattress while Yugi sat next to her.

"How long until you have the operation?" He had to know, before she died or he lost contact with her again.

"I asked them to do the surgery on Saturday," Silvia stroked Tooney as she talked. "That's the day after tomorrow. That way, I still have one day left to enjoy life before my life is either taken or changed forever by the memories of the Oracle and her dragons."


	4. Blue eyed Thief

At school the next day, Yugi didn't even want to play cards with Joey. He was too worried about Silvia to really pay attention. His friends noticed but they didn't get the chance to talk to him until lunch break.

"Hey man," Joey was the first to speak. "You okay?" You're acting all depressed."

"Joey's right," Téa nodded, worried. "What's wrong Yugi?"

"Oh, sorry guys," Yugi looked up at them. 'It's just that yesterday I got a video letter from a friend of mine." He took out the portable video camera and played Silvia's video for them.

Téa sighed and said, "I remember you telling me about her but I've never met her."

"She's a great duelist," Yugi said with a sad smile. "But when she got sick she lost contact with me and now a Millennium item may be her last chance of life.

He told them about his visit with Silvia and what she told him about the Millennium Heart.

"We should go see her then!" Téa said. "I want to meet your old friend and I bet she would like the company."

"Yeah," Joey nodded. "I want to meet the girl who beat you and Yami."

"Talk about a one in a life time chance." Bakura smiled. Yugi thanked his friends but the hospital staff were stubborn. Only when they called up Silvia's room did they let Bakura and Joey upstairs, since the hospital only allowed two visitors at a time on the fourth floor. Tristan got a call and had to head back to work so only Yugi and Téa had to wait.

Once upstairs Joey located the room that Silvia was in and opened the door. Almost instantly, a little Baby Dragon appeared in front of him.

"What is this?" Joey blinked. "Baby Dragon?"

"Joey," Bakura looked at him. "What is this?"

"I don't know man!" "I'll tell you what happened," Silvia spoke to them from her bed.

"You have Baby Dragon as your most valued dragon card in your deck. It came forth as soon as it entered the range of my Millennium Heart."

Joey and Bakura entered the room and sat next to Silvia's bed side. Baby Dragon perched on Joey's chair and looked at him.

"Hey don't be sad little guy," Joey rubbed the dragon's head. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"So you're Silvia," Bakura looked at the white haired girl. "Yugi told us all about you."

"Well, I most certainly hope not." Silvia smiled at them. "my deck still contains many combo's that he knows about."

"So what kind of theme do you have?" Joey wanted to know just in case. Silvia was glad they asked. "I have many cards but mainly I work with dragons and Egyptian themed cards."

"Hey," Joey looked at Bakura, "Someone you can duel fairly with Bakura!" "Oh?" Silvia was interested. "Do you have a themed deck?"

"Yeah," Bakura brought out his own deck to show her. "It's occult themed and I mainly use spell-casters."

The visit went on like this for an hour or so before a call came from downstairs that the next visitors were coming up. Joey and Bakura said good-bye to Silvia and headed downstairs. Silvia took out her laptop and was about to log onto when her door swung open. She looked up and standing in the door way was Seto Kaiba and two of his guards. Silvia quickly stood up, grabbed her cards, and thrust them in her pocket.

"What do you want here Kaiba?" She demanded from him as she felt her cards vibrate. Kaiba just snapped his fingers and his guards grabbed her.

"Hey! What's going on?" She felt her weak heart racing. "Kaiba! Answer me!"

He never said anything he just walked over to the box that the Millennium Heart was in and picked it up.

"Get your hands off of my heart!" Silvia yelled. She was joined by several roars as the Volcano Dragon, Harpies' Pet Dragon, and Tooney came out of her deck at full size. The dragons proceeded to attack the guards and were soon joined by Joey's Baby Dragon and outside her window Silvia saw a dragon she had never seen before. It was scarlet red and it had two mouths.

It opened its lower mouth and let out a piercing roar. Silvia was soon hit by a guard and collapsed as Kaiba left the room. The guards followed as Baby Dragon chased after them. Yugi and the others had heard the roars and they saw Slifer the Sky Dragon come out. None of them knew what it meant until Yami heard a voice call out.

"Pharaoh, Yami please here me…"

"Silvia?" He could hear within the puzzle. Like she told him, the Millennium Heart and the Millennium Puzzle had a connection.

"Silvia," Yami continued to talk to her. "What happened? You sound so weak and the dragon's gone berserk."

"Oh Pharaoh, I can barely hear you. It was Kaiba…he took the Millennium Heart from me. My dragons chased him to the roof and Joey's Baby Dragon is following them…I would like to help but I can't follow him like this…"

"Stay where you are Silvia!" Yami took control after saying that. "Bakura! Téa! Head upstairs and help Silvia! She's hurt and needs the help! Joey, you need to use your Baby Dragon card and find Kaiba! He's stolen the Millennium Heart while we were down here!"

The group was shocked and outraged at the same time. "That bastard!" Joey's foul mouth was appropriate at this time. "He'll pay for hurting your friend, Yugi!" He ran outside and pulled out his Baby Dragon card. Tea looked at Yami.

"Go Yami, we'll take care of Silvia and calm down her dragons."

"Don't worry," Bakura nodded. "Silvia is strong in her soul. She won't give up so easily."

Yami thanked them and ran outside to join Joey. The card had created a beam of light that pointed like a one needled compass. They followed it at a run and Yugi spoke to Yami.

"Your anger is a lot stronger than normal," Yugi said. "I understand but it's more than I expected."

"I don't know why myself," Yami told him. "But it burns with my soul."

While that happened, Bakura and Tea raced into Silvia's room. She was on the floor and her dragons were trying to help her up. Bakura and Tea rushed over and supported Silvia as she stood up. Bakura found that he could feel Silvia's weak but rapid pulse in her arm. Tooney was zipping around the room while the other dragons vanished back into Silvia's deck.

"Silvia, are you okay?" Tea noticed the small amount of blood on her sleeve and pulled out of their grip.

"Physically, I'm dieing unless we get the Millennium Heart back where it is of most help," Silvia's grey eyes were stormy with anger. She quickly walked over to her suit case and took out a bag that had something in it.

"Tooney," She called for her dragon as she headed into a small side room. "Give me a hand with this." Tooney followed her inside as she shut the door.

"Silvia what are you doing?" Bakura asked through the door. Silvia answered instantly. "Kaiba, got away by his helicopter. He escaped through the dragons domain which makes it my own home to protect. I'm glad to teach him respect about what dragons are!"

"Silvia you can't leave the hospital!" Tea shouted out. Bakura agreed with her.

"Your bodies too weak for this! You could die as soon as you step foot outside!

"I'm already going to die," Silvia remained calm. "If I can't stay strong to catch a thief…I don't deserve the Millennium Heart or the friendships I have with you guys."

She stepped out in an outfit that was brand new and reflected her skill as a duelist . Jet black pants met navy blue sneakers as her grey over shirt was covered by her navy blue denim jacket. Her hair was pinned back by a clip that had the picture of the Eye of Horus. She took up her deck from the floor and put it in her jacket's inside pocket.

"Even dragons have hearts you know," She told them as Tooney perched on her shoulder.

"Now, lets go kick some manners into Kaiba and his dragons." Tooney screeched his approval as they all headed outside. Even the rage that they felt was no where close to Yami's as he headed towards Kaiba cooperation.


	5. A Dragon's Fury

When Silvia, Bakura, and Tea arrived at Kaiba-corp., Yami and Joey were trying to get past the guards.

"Pharaoh!" Silvia ran over to them. "I came to."

"Silvia," Yami was shocked to see the girl up and about. "You should go back! This is too dangerous!"

"The Millennium Heart is my duty," Silvia glared at him. "I will get it back!"

"Yeah," Joey was still fighting the guards. "So let us through!"

"Shut up kid," The guard punched Joey in the stomach. "Kaiba said no one gets in or out!"

"Joey!" Everyone rushed to his side as he stood up. Silvia could feel everyone's rage and turned to the guard.

"You dare to hurt the friend of a dragon," The three Blue-eyes White Dragon statues that stood outside the building began to glow with Silvia's power.

"And you'll pay for it dearly!" The spirits of the dragons appeared around them and roared at the guards. The dragons picked up one guard each and Silvia looked at the others.

"Lets go."

"Right."

They all nodded and headed inside. Halfway up, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a huge room with two plat forms and a large grid on the walls and floor. Silvia knew a duel room when she saw it and headed forwards but Yami stopped her.

"Silvia no," The Pharaoh looked at her sternly. "You are too weak to fight with the monsters of Kaiba's deck."

"Pharaoh," Silvia's grey eyes were misty. "I've lasted years in this condition, a few more minutes won't kill me. I will gamble my life on this duel."

"This is no Shadow Game Silvia," The Pharaoh argued with her. "You have a chance to be saved."

"This _is_ a Shadow Game to me." Silvia stepped around the Pharaoh and onto the platform. On the other side, Kaiba stood waiting.

"I had been wondering when you'd show up," His cold voice rang out. "But I never imagined that you would be foolish enough to fight me."

"You're the fool for stealing my Millennium Heart," Silvia had no dragons out at the time, lest she show him her cards.

"All my furry and skill will go towards defeating you."

"Don't make me laugh. How could a Millennium item be entrusted to you by mistake?"

He grinned as he shuffled his cards. "Your precious gold sculpture is in the box below your feet."

Silvia looked down and saw that there was a glass box built into the platform, clear enough that she could see the box of the Millennium Heart inside but thick enough that she couldn't break the glass.

"If you win," Kaiba sneered. "You'll get it back. If you loose, I take it _and_ your toon abomination."

Silvia's eyes flashed with anger as she shuffled her deck. "A very wise old duelist once told me," She glared at Kaiba.

"'They never betrayed me…and they can never die'," The room went quiet as the others present realized that Silvia was quoting Pegasus' duel with Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom. Silvia drew her hand with a look of determination.

"Pegasus taught me how to duel ten times better than before. My duelist heart centers around my toon dragon. As soon as he is summoned from my deck…your doom will follow!"

The others were watching this with mixed fear and pity.

"He's dead." Bakura sighed. Joey shook his head. "No, he's dragon chow."


	6. Silvia vs Kaiba

The field activated as both duelists put their decks on the table in front of each of them. Silvia's grey eyes were firm with determination while Kaiba was calm and showed no emotion. Each focused on the duel at hand. Yugi had seen this look before, Yami called 'The eyes of a true duelist'. Silvia and Kaiba drew their first hand of five cards each.

"I play the Cherry Blossom Dragon," Silvia put down her first monster card. "In defense mode and I put two cards face down and end my turn."

Yugi knew that at least one of Silvia's cards had to be a trap. He also knew that the dragon on the field was a warning to Kaiba. The light pink dragon had a wondrous ability when given the chance to use it. He could see the others were questioning Silvia's skill by their faces. True, the Cherry Blossom Dragon only had 1500 attack points but it did have 2000 defense points. And right now, Silvia needed defense.

"I play Dark Clown in attack mode," Kaiba smirked as he thought this was too easy, "And I play one card face down."

Yugi and the others gave a start. This was Kaiba's virus combo that almost wiped out Yugi once before. Silvia remained calm however.

"I play Trap Master in attack mode," Silvia brought forth a key card from her hand. "And I also reveal my face down card, Spell Card Cherry Blossom Petals! This card removes any spell or effect card you have on one monster."

The blossoms from the dragons tree whirled around Kaiba's Dark Clown and destroyed the virus card. Yugi and his friends cheered for Silvia's ability to guess Kaiba's tactics.

"Now, Trap Master!" Silvia made her first stand against Kaiba. "Destroy that clown!"

Trap Master vanquished the clown with ease. Kaiba grimaced at the fall of his plan.

"Come and play with real dragons Kaiba," Silvia's eyes burned with anger. "No more hatchlings!"

"Fine," Kaiba growled. "Reveal; face down card! Battle Ox, attack the Trap Master!"

Silvia winced as her card disappeared.

"Well played," Silvia said. "But I fear you can't leave my field alive. Activate trap card Anubis' Curse! After one of my monsters dies it goes straight to the graveyard and Anubis takes your monster with it!"

Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, grabbed the Battle Ox and dragged it underground.

"Tch." Kaiba scoffed. "Foolish pride from a foolish girl. I play Lava Battle Guard in defense mode and three cards face down."

"Who's the foolish one Kaiba?" Silvia glared at her enemy. "I will have you know that nothing you do, will ever defeat me. Cherry Blossom Dragon, calm yourself."

The dragon looked very annoyed.

"I play the Terrain card Japanese Garden," Silvia raised than dragon's attack. "Go Cherry Blossom Dragon! Destroy the intruder in you garden!"

"Activate trap card!" Kaiba was ready this time. "Negate Attack!"

The dragon's attack was halted and the Battle Guard remained unharmed. Silvia clenched her teeth.

"You wanted to play with dragons," Kaiba grinned. "Let's play with dragons! Reveal face down card! Blue-eyes White Dragon! Come forth!"

Silvia blinked at the sight of Toony's larger cousin then shielded her eyes as Cherry Blossom Dragon was blasted away.

"Where is you dragon abomination now!" Kaiba laughed at her.

"Heh," Silvia was smiling. "My dragon wasn't done."

"What?" Kaiba froze.

"Cherry Blossom Dragon's special ability takes effect after she enters the graveyard," Silvia was always prepared for this. "I can choose any spell card from my deck and automatically play it. I call forth… Toon World!"

The book opened on the field and the color drained from Kaiba's face. Yugi and his friends gasped at the sight of the long forgotten card.

"I also summon one monster," Silvia did put another card on the field. "but he won't come out just yet."

"Hey Kaiba!" Joey taunted Silvia's opponent. "What color of roses do you want for your funeral?"

Tea smacked him. "Be mature!"

Yami mean while found this battle all too familiar but.. He couldn't put his finger on it. Yugi knew that Silvia had summoned Toon Blue-eyes White Dragon, but she would only call him when she needed him.

"I switch Blue-eyes to defense mode," Kaiba hesitated at the command. "And I summon the second Blue-eyes to the field."

"You expect too much of this card," Silvia sighed, very annoyed and ticked off. "Toon World will only effect my toon cards and I don't have many of them. I play Graveyard Guardian in attack mode. Get the Battle Guard, my Guardian!"

The Lava Battle Guard vanished and Kaiba got determined once again. Yugi now saw that Silvia also looked for a worthy opponent in every duelist she fought. Kaiba was no exception.

"I bring forth the final dragon," Kaiba was fighting once again. "And with Polymerization already on the field… I summon the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Silvia didn't even flinch as the Blue-eyes sent Graveyard Guardian to the graveyard. Her life points plummeted and Silvia sighed.

"I play the Griggle in defense mode," Silvia put her trump card on the field. "And I play one card face down and end my turn."

"I play De-spell!" Kaiba removed Toon World and exposed her toon card.

Yugi blinked, the Toon Alligator was not what he had expected. Kaiba also thought the same thing as he recoiled from Silvia's unexpected monster.

"No matter," Kaiba smirked. "Destroy them Ultimate Dragon!"

"You fool…" Silvia whispered as her cards were blown away. "Griggle's special ability activates now. Giving me 2000 life points with its death. And I reveal my face down card, Spell Card The Scribe! I played this card before you used De-spell to make you focus on my Toon World, so you couldn't see The Scribe making a copy of it. I only need one more turn to bring back Toon World. So use yours wisely."

"Stop your fruitless talk," Kaiba growled. "You are wide open for Blue-eyes' attack. Go Ultimate Dragon blow her life points away!"

There was a stunning silence as the dragon didn't attack. Kaiba glared at his dragon.

"I told you to Attack!" He yelled.

The dragon just let out a mournful cry.

"It will not attack me," Silvia spoke up in a calm voice. "Not even the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon can harm me by forcing it…"

The dragon on Kaiba's field began to vanish into mist.

"…You ask for its death." Silvia finished.

"No!" Kaiba looked like he was at a corner.

"Yes!" Yugi shouted. "The tables have turned!"

"You turn is over Kaiba," Silvia said. "Toon World now returns to the field and I summon my most faithful card… Toon Blue-eyes White Dragon! Toony, lets get him!"

Toony let out a burst stream attack directly on Kaiba's life points. Yugi and his friends let out a cheer for Silvia's most powerful card.

"Kaiba!" Silvia declared. "This is the true fury of dragons! Your next move will be your last.!"

"We'll see," Kaiba growled. "I play the spell card Monster Reborn and bring back Dark Clown in attack mode. I put one card face, and end my turn."

"Giving up?" Silvia was cautious in her head, "That doesn't sound like Kaiba, but I don't have any other monster cards in my hand. Looks like I have no choice."

"Toony," Silvia commanded her dragon. "Attack the Dark Clown!"

"You fell for it." Kaiba grinned. "Activate trap card Shadow Spell!"

"No!" Silvia was terrified for her dragon. "Toony!"

The Toon Dragon was tied down by Shadow Spell card and couldn't return to the book of Toon World. Yugi felt the pharaoh take over their body. Yami recognized where he had seen this fight before… in the past. It was the priest with the Millennium Rod who had fought them and killed the Oracle. If Kaiba won here, it would be as if history was repeating itself.

"Come on Silvia," He silently told the girl on the platform. "There has to be some way you can beat him, If you don't, it really will be like a shadow game…"

But Silvia was too stunned to say anything. Her Blue-eyes Toon Dragon was bound by the Shadow Spell trap card and couldn't move. Kaiba was smug with success, Even though Silvia had defeated his Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, the rest of his cards were all high level. Silvia was brave but… the Millennium Heart was her last chance at life. She looked at Toony and her deck, there was one card in her deck that could save her. She hoped that she could draw it.

"Toony…" She spoke to her little dragon, it looked at her with no fear in its eyes. "We've been through many duels together and we even beat Yugi by standing side by side. If we lose this duel and I don't gain my Millennium Heart back… I want you to go to Yami and help him and Yugi play their cards correctly."

She had to stop and cover her mouth as she coughed for the first time during the duel. Yami saw Kaiba's eyes widen slightly, for Silvia had just shown how sick she was as blood appeared on the handkerchief she had brought with her. The Toon Dragon let out a cry and struggled against its bonds, trying to get to her. Silvia looked up and smiled weakly at her dragon.

"Don't worry Toony, I still have one more plan." Silvia then addressed her enemy. "Kaiba, I know the rage you felt when you fought Pegasus and his Toon Dragon made from your own card, but my Toon Dragon is different. He has always been a toon monster and always will be. This dragon was given to me as a gift when I first entered the hospital. I'm not sure what Pegasus saw in me back then, but my Toon Blue-eyes has been my close friend ever since. I have never lost a battle whenever I play him! Toony and I have a bond that you could never destroy!"

She had a fire relit in her eyes as Toon Blue-eyes nodded.

"That's right Silvia," Yami smiled down at the white haired duelist. "No monster, no matter how strong, can defeat a bond like yours and Toon Blue-eyes."

"I enjoy your strong will Silvia," Kaiba grinned. "But it's pointless to fight me."

Silvia drew her last card and put all her faith in it.

"I will gamble my life on this card," Silvia announced as she looked at it. "Yes! It's the grave-robber!"

The grave-robber ran over to Kaiba's graveyard and returned to Silvia with one card. Silvia smiled as she played the card."Kaiba, when you merged your Blue-eyes White Dragons they became one card," Her eyes sparkled at him as the dragon came forth. "And in size comparison… Toony is a hatchling. Ever heard of the phrase 'Don't mess with momma?' Well, this mother hates clowns."Kaiba was frozen in place as the Ultimate Dragon blasted away the Dark Clown and the rest of his life points. Toon Blue-eyes was freed from its bonds and it glided over to Silvia's shoulder. All other cards faded from the field. Silvia picked up the box that contained the Millennium Heart and looked over at Kaiba."Do not underestimate the heart of the cards Kaiba," She told him, stormy eyed. "For it will always win every time. I'll just hang on to this dragon until you've proven to me that you learned your lessons well." She pocketed the Ultimate Dragon card and looked up at her friends. They were cheering for her because she had beaten Kaiba and obtained a rare card. Yami smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.


	7. A True Toon Promise

"Stop it Toony!" Silvia made her dragon open it's jaw so she could have the card back. "Keep it up and I'll put you back in _your_ card.

"Toony growled an argument and then perched on Silvia's shoulder. She smiled at the little dragon and then looked at her prize. The Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon was dormant in its card, but Silvia sensed a feeling of distrust inside the dragon. Just as she was about to activate the card and bring up a small image of the dragon to see what was wrong, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

turned to face Yami who had stayed as the major spirit controlling his/Yugi's body right now. He had insisted on taking Silvia back to the hospital himself while the other's went home and Yugi got some rest. Whatever was said here would be between the Pharaoh and Silvia. However, Silvia noticed the worried look in Yami's eyes.

"What?" Silvia asked him.

"Why did Kaiba want the Millennium Heart?" He asked her calmly.

"I've been asking myself that," Silvia sighed as she put the dragons away. "And I can't seem to find an answer. Even the stuff I'm making up in my head doesn't make since."

At least she made the Pharaoh smile, his eyes were scary otherwise.

"There's always a reason for everything," Yami told her. "Kaiba had his and we had our own for getting the Millennium Heart. However…" His smile faded and his eyes looked ahead of him. "The fact that Kaiba was involved at all troubles me. He won't be happy that you took his Blue-eyes from him."

Yami knew better than anybody about Kaiba's past. Kaiba's true self was one of the priests from the Egypt Yami remembered, and the wielder of the Millennium Rod. Therefore the old Kaiba was more than likely the Kaiba of killer of the Oracle. It looked like history was trying to repeat itself. Yami had seen it happen before at Battle City so why then… did it make him so angry now?

"He needs to learn how to fight without his dragons," Silvia's voice interrupted Yami's thoughts. "Otherwise he's dueling like a child and a coward. He's afraid of taking risks and losing therefore he super charges his deck without thinking. That's what makes him weak. He leans too much on his dragons and not enough on his other cards."

Yami was surprised at the cold tone in Silvia's voice. Her eyes were still dark with anger at Kaiba. Slowly though she calmed down as they approached the hospital. They stopped just outside the front doors.

"I wish you luck Silvia," Yami said as he turned to go.

Silvia stopped him first. "Wait, take this with you."

She handed him a duel monster card and smiled.

"I'll be back for this." She told him. "Tell Yugi this when he wakes up, okay?"

Yami looked at the card and froze. He looked up to say something to Silvia but she was already gone. Yami didn't understand why Silvia had given him the Blue-eyes Toon Dragon as a promise.


	8. Hornet's Nest

It had been three months since Silvia had her operation and still no word came from her. The hospital allowed no visitors into her room and they would not tell anyone about the results of the operation. Whether Silvia was alive or dead, Yugi and Yami and their group of friends held out hope that she was okay. They all had at least one dragon card in their deck so Silvia could find them when she was ready.

By now summer break had started and a new duelist tournament had begun called the Dungeon Fighter Tournament. Started by Kaiba who obviously thought that the Tournament would draw out Silvia and the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon card. Yugi had naturally signed up as did Joey and Bakura, each offering one rare card as their ticket in. Just like Battle City, each duelist had one rare card and one puzzle card on the line but just like Duelist Kingdom, each area of the city had its own selected environment. The Aquarium and port were considered the Sea, the sky scrapers were mountains, and so on. Where you battled affected the duel. The duel disks were updated to project the landscape as well.

This time, Yugi's rare card was again the Dark Magician because he refused to leave him out of his deck. Joey chose the Time Wizard because he didn't want his Red-eyes Black Dragon stolen again. It was still in his deck but not the rare card he wanted to give up ever again if he lost. Bakura had chosen the monster card Soul Reaper because it was the other Bakura's card and he wanted to erase that memory.

They went off on their separate ways and Yami came out. The King of Games wanted the first duel to be for Silvia since she wasn't able to duel with him. The group had agreed to fight in pairs. Joey would stay with Bakura to keep him under watchful eyes in case the Millennium Ring acted up. Yugi would've been partnered with Silvia but she never showed up or answered their letters so Yugi and Yami were on their own.

They reached the city park and as expected, an old cackling enemy of Yugi's was standing ready for the first challenge. Weevil Underwood was as cocky and over confident as ever.

"I see that one fly still needs swatting." Yami smirked.

"And I can see that your manners are as terrible as ever," Weevil's squeaky voice made him even sound like a bug. "I should have my bugs chew you up right here!"

Yami activated his disk. "You'll just get squashed again, Weevil."

"Well then," Weevil turned on his own disk. "Like a cockroach, I am hard to keep squashed."

(A/N: who say this coming? *raises hand*)

The hologram took place instantly. Creating the illusion that the duelists were in an ancient forest were all the trees were Redwoods. The mile high trees made the inner Yugi feel very small. Weevil didn't hesitate though.

"I play Pinch Hopper in defense mode," Weevil always played with an insect deck. "And I also play two cards face down and end my turn."

"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode," Yami was wary off the two face down cards on the field. "And I put one card face down. Now Gaia, attack!"

Weevil's smile told Yami that his guess was right. "You fell for it. Reveal face down card, Trapdoor Spider!"

Yami hadn't seen that card in ages. When in the labyrinth the Trapdoor Spider was a monster card but on an open field like this, the spider was a trap card. The spider burst from the ground and tried to take Gaia with it.

"Too bad Weevil," Yami had been prepared. "Activate face down card, Earthquake!"

The spider was pulled into the cesium as Gaia returned to Yami's side. Experience had taught Yugi and Yami that Weevil always had some kind of plan to summon a strong monster from his deck. But then why…was the pest still smiling.

"I use Insecticide to kill the Pinch Hopper," Weevil sacrificed his card with the magic card he just drew. "And I summon the Ant Warrior to the field. Next I play Multiplication of Ants and bring forth nine more!"

Yami could see that Weevil had a plan but why the Ant Warriors? Pinch Hopper's death allowed Weevil to summon whatever monster he wished from his deck, but he had chosen a tiny and weak insect to summon. Yami wanted to know why.

"I switch Gaia to defense mode," Yami wanted to play this game with caution. "And I summon Magnet Warrior Alpha in attack mode. Attack the Ant Warrior!"

To his surprise the Ant Warriors moved together and tore apart the Magnet Warrior. Weevil cackled with laughter.

"The look on your face is priceless, Yugi," He sneered. "Take a good look at this card. Reveal terrain card! Ant Hill!"

Now Yami could see it, behind Weevil an almost invisible among the trees was a giant ant hill.

"Any insect will fight twice as hard to defend its nest," Weevil gloated. "When this card is on the field my ant warriors move as one monster called the Swarm! Their attack and defense do the same!"

Now Yami had a problem on his hands. The swarm's added attack points were more than Gaia's. He would have to come up with a plan to take down the ant hill first, before Weevil summoned more ants.

"I play this card face down," Yami could only but time now. "And I play Lava Battle Guard in defense mode."

"I play the magic card Drought," Weevil's card made the ground hard. "Now my ants are more dangerous from the lack of water! Attack my Swarm! Tear them apart!"

That is exactly what the Swarm did to the face down card.

"Wrong answer," Yami grinned.

Kuriboh exploded taking one of the ants with it. Weevil growled in frustration.

"The swarm may have lost one of its own," Weevil made a comeback. "But more will come in its place. I play Soldier Ant in defense mode!"

This ant was stronger than the others. Thankfully it wasn't affected by the Ant Hill card. Still, Weevil had other plans.

"Now I use the magic card Nest Raid," Weevil continued. "And I summon the Giant Moth to the field! And with the Drought card on the field, even you did draw the Magic Mist card and use it, it would be useless!"

Weevil was cackling hysterically. Yami couldn't help but wonder how he would get out of this one. 


	9. Fight Fire with Fire

Yami stared at the growing colony of ants as his and Yugi's minds raced to find a way to defeat the ant colony. Things were looking bad as his monsters got weaker from the drought card. The Lava Battle Guard looked so insignificant now that the giant moth was on the field. Yami and Yugi tried to find a way to beat this strategy…but nothing came to mind.

"Give up, Yugi," Weevil laughed. "There is nothing you can do!"

Yami was just in the middle of doubting himself when another voice called out to him, and it wasn't Yugi's.

"Don't listen to him Yami!" The agelessly familiar voice came from the side lines. "That worm doesn't have the heart of a duelist! You know what card can win this match! Just look around!"

"Silvia?" Yami turned to look.

There she was, standing in her duelist outfit on the sidelines of the field. Silvia had her arms crossed and she was smiling. Just seeing her gave Yami new strength to fight. He looked back at the field and then understood. He grinned as Weevil started to yell at the new comer.

"Stay out of this, you fool!" He shouted at Silvia. "This battle is between Yugi and me! I have the insects of death at my command!"

"Heh," Silvia smirked. "No wonder no one wants to die."

"You think you're so smart?" Weevil was furious. "You think you know me? Just wait your turn there, I'll get to you in a moment."

"I've found you flaw, Weevil," Yami got Weevil's attention again. "It's too bad; you would've had me if your drought card hadn't been played."

"What?" Weevil was confused.

"I guess you didn't see the grass drying up around us." Yami pointed out the change on the battle field. "That dry timber is perfect for _fire_."

Weevil's face went pale. "But you have no monsters that use fire, only your Dark Magician and Lava Battle Guard. Unless…"

"Exactly," Yami's duel spirit was raging. "I sacrifice Dark Magician and Lava Battle Guard to bring forth a new friend of mine. Come out, Blue-eyes Toon Dragon!"

Toony came out onto the field with a tiny roar of glee. Weevil turned even paler at the sight of the dragon. Toon Blue-eyes was stronger than any of his insects that he had on the field. Silvia nodded her head in improvement.

"As they say," Yami told Weevil. "Fight fire with Fire or in this case, Fire Ants with fire. Go Toon Blue-eyes! Sacred fire attack!"

The flames enveloped Weevil's side of the field and his insects turned to dust. Weevil screamed his defeat and Yami looked back at Silvia. She just nodded and stroked Toony's head.

"You _girl_!" Weevil was enraged. "You're not from around here are you? Just who exactly ARE you?"

There was a short silence until Silvia answered.

"Forgive me," Silvia was polite as ever. "I should've introduced myself. I am exactly as I appear to be, my name is Silvia Bastet. I am a duelist of Dragon's and Egyptian cards. I am the only one who has never lost to Yugi, but I am here to fight beside him. After all, we owe each other a fair match."


	10. The Magician's and the Draagon's Bond

When they left Weevil in the forest, he was in such a state of shock from meeting Silvia that Yugi had his choice of cards to take, so he took the Drought magic card that had almost finished him. The three of them headed down the road to find their next battle while Silvia explained her absence.

"Yeah," Silvia looked a bit embarrassed after Yugi asked. "Sorry about that. The doctor's wouldn't allow me outside access because of the risky procedure. It has taken a few months but my body is getting used to the Millennium heart's strong rhythm."

"Well we're glad you're back Silvia," Yugi smiled at her while Yami listened from the Millennium Puzzle. "I don't think we would've noticed Drought's other effect without you. Thanks for that."

"No problem," She told them. "Just make sure that you see all angles of a card or effect. That is how you win a fair duel. Toony seems to like you, so I figured that he would listen to you guys. Keep him with you for now, I have a feeling that you'll need that dragon in the near future."

"Silvia," Yugi was surprised; Toony meant so much to Silvia. "I don't understand. But thanks, I'll take care of the Toon Dragon for you."

Silvia smiled. "Good, I'm glad that he's with strong duelists."

Yami then got an idea and came out, much to Yugi's and Silvia's surprise. He took a card from his deck and faced Silvia.

"Silvia, I will take the Toon Dragon with me," He told her, eyes firm. "But only if you take this card and battle along us."

He held out the card to her with that cocky smile of his. Silvia took one look at the card and grinned, taking it from him and adding it to her own deck. Her storm colored eyes was bright with the thunder of her duelist spirit.

"Every dragon needs a sky," She was just as determined as they were now. "And every magician needs an apprentice. Let's go show them how that's true. I'm glad to fight with you guys for this battle."

"Heh," Yami smirked. "Dark Magician Girl will serve you well Silvia. I can see that already."


	11. Sky and Sea

Silvia winced slightly as they were walking down the road. Yugi caught that out of the corner of his eye. Silvia obviously had not completed her recovery from her surgery. Yugi took a guess that Silvia had gotten out of the hospital as soon as she could walk around. That was probably not the brightest of ideas but it was no use trying to talk her out of the tournament. Silvia was a duelist first and foremost, just like the Pharaoh. Under no circumstances would Silvia refuse a challenger or surrender. That might have been her biggest weakness, but it was also her biggest strength.

"So Yugi," Silvia looked over at her close friend. "What is the goal of this tournament?"

"It is kind of like the one of the previous tournaments that Kaiba's held before," Yugi explained as he took out two cards; one with the picture of the mountains, another with the image of the forest. "We must obtain six location cards from around the city. I already have the mountains from where I entered and I got the forest from Weevil when I defeated him. Now I only need the ocean, the plains, the wastelands, and the one mystery card that has not been named. However, it has been marked so we will know it when we see it."

"Ah," Silvia pulled out one with the image of the forest on it. "That is why I got this. So these cards are our pass to the next level."

"You only have one?" Yugi was surprised. "That is not like you Silvia."

"Well, after I got out," Silvia explained, "I went looking for you and somehow I quickly found myself at the forest. So I did not run into any duelists."

"We should find you a duel quickly," Yugi knew that much. "Before we take on any higher ranking duelists, you need to catch up to where I am."

"That is easy enough," Silvia smiled and put her landscape card away. "I hear one of the other duelists say that he was going to stay over at the harbor. My best guess is because he is a water element user."

"Ah! That is good." Yugi was glad for that stroke of luck. "Your dragons are mostly air and lightning element so you will be fine."

Silvia nodded as they headed off towards the harbor.

"Whoa," Silvia blinked in surprise. "The harbor is a lot bigger than I remember it."

"You really have been gone a long time Silvia." Yugi laughed.

"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice made them turn around.

"Mako!" Yugi recognized the fisherman duelist instantly. "So you were the duelist who Silvia over heard."

"Hello there." Silvia greeted the new challenger with a smile.

"Oh?" The fisherman took off his diving goggles to get a better look at Silvia. "Who is she, your girlfriend maybe?"

"As if!" Silvia glared at Mako; Yugi could hear the faint growl of her dragons for a moment too.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Yugi straightened things out before Silvia summoned a dragon from her deck. "This is my friend Silvia; she just got out of the hospital so she could join the tournament. She is the one who wanted to fight you."

"I see," Mako grinned and shouldered the fishing pole he was using. "Another catch has tested my hook."

"Is that the best pole you have?" Silvia's eyes gained the duelist shine. "Because you are going to need something way stronger to reel me in, I will snap your lines like string."

"Ha!" Mako put down his pole and prepared his duel disk. "I like your spunk!"

Yugi stood back as Silvia activated her duel disk. There was a splash from the waves as the scenery changed to an underwater coral reef. Smaller fish swirled around them but not enough to pose as a threat. For a moment Yugi thought that he saw the duelists changed into monsters, Silvia into a shining dragon and Mako into a shark. After a moment it was over but Yugi was not the only one to see the monsters. Mako had flinched back a bit and Silvia looked a bit perplexed.

"Whoa," Mako blinked. "That was weird. I thought that I just saw a dragon there for a moment."

"I see," Yami spoke up within the puzzle to Yugi. "It is the prediction powers of the Heart. It has shown the main kind of monsters that the players use. Mako uses fish and sea monsters and Silvia has her dragons. Silvia seems to understand what it meant."

"Draw your cards Mako." Silvia was already prepared. "The battle between Sky and Sea has begin."


	12. Silvia vs Mako

"I play the Yomi Boat," Silvia put out her first trick on the waves above them. "And I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The landscape around them was already the deep ocean. It looked like the duelists were standing in the coral as they fought. Mako had the home advantage but Yugi knew that Silvia had made a new deck for this tournament. He was curious to see what tricks she was going to use.

"I summon the Giant Kraken from the ocean depths," Again Mako's Sea Stealth technique came into play as the monsters hologram was not appearing. "I also play the permanent spell card Gates of Coral! This prevents you from playing any air or lightning elemental monsters!"

"What?" Silvia's eyes widened as her powerful deck had its power cut down.

"Silvia can't use her dragons!" Yugi was now suddenly worried about his friend.

"Who would have thought that Mako had such a good card," The Pharaoh tried to remain calm. "But we must have faith in our friend's skill as a duelist." Yugi nodded nervously in agreement.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Mako was ready for anything, or so he thought.

"I play the Egyptian Guard Dog in defense mode," Silvia summoned a blue Jackal like monster. "And I end my turn."

"How foolish!" Mako laughed. "We are under water! Your monster will drown!"

"Look again Mako," Silvia pointer up at the water's surface. "Have you forgotten my Yomi Boat so quickly?"

"What?"

The Guard Dog was standing on the Yomi Boat, dry and safe.

"Yes!" Yugi punched the air. "As long as that boat is up Silvia doesn't need to worry about the fields' effect!"

"Clever," Yami smiled. "She understood the sea fields' effect just like the forest."

"Tch," Mako continued to play. "I summon Man-eater Shark! Attack the dog my ally of the sea!"

"Activate trap card!" Silvia revealed her face down card. "Scarab's Feast! Your monster is now sea food for the dangers of the desert sands!"

A wave of midnight black beetles surged up from the sandy ocean floor. The insects enveloped the shark and devoured it as both cards vanished.

"Those little bits of bait ate my shark!" Mako was furious.

"It's your own fault for caging my dragons," Silvia's eyes narrowed. "Normally I'm a dragon user, however, your spell card Gates of Coral prevents me from using them. So you've forced me into the darker side of my deck…my Egyptian themed cards. Every desert was once an sea, now I'll show you why the sands take over all water!"

"We will see Little Eel," Mako watched her closely, no longer playing with fake bait. "The time to fight you for real is now. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Silvia's quite harsh in battle without her dragons," Yami spoke up from within the puzzle. "The only other person whom we've seen uses Egyptian cards was Odion. So why does Silvia use hers?"

"I think it's her way of carrying her family close." Yugi took a guess. "I remember that it was the tomb of some Egyptian God that took her family from her. Silvia, being the only survivor, probably feels responsible for what happened."

"I play the landscape spell card Nile Waters," Silvia changed the scenery to that of the Nile river, revealing the location of the ocean duelists' monsters. "And I switch the Guard Dog to attack mode. Now that your Kraken is revealed he can attack. Go, a thousand fang strike!"

"Activate spell card!" Mako flipped a card. "Kelp Net! This card strengthens my Kraken!"

"Reveal trap card!" Silvia played hers as well. "Judgment of Anubis, this God of Death has taken your strength and added it to my monster!"

The Kraken let out a squeak as the Dog tore it apart. Silvia seemed to always have a back-up.

"I summon Leviathan!" Mako brought out his best card. "Now reveal face down cards! Tidal Rage and Shark Skin Armor! Grow strong my sea serpent! Time to real in the catch! Too bad I can't attack right now so I'll wait and summon my Flying Fish in defense mode."

"I play the Scorpion of Desert Sands in defense mode," The jade scorpion rested on the banks of the river. "I also place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Attack, Leviathan!" Mako destroyed the scorpion in one hit. I play Swift Current to make my monsters even stronger and end my turn."

"I play Mummy of the Servant in defense mode and I switch the Guard Dog to defense mode," Silvia sighed as the linen wrapped zombie staggered onto the field. "I play Ancient Crypt and place one more card face down and end my turn."

"What is she doing?" Yami blinked, confused by Silvia's change in tactics.

"I've seen this before," Yugi watched his friend as she dueled with trust. "She's getting ready to summon her most powerful Egyptian card."

"Giving up so soon?" Mako laughed and grinned at Silvia. "I expected more of a fight from you my shark girl! Flying Fish get rid of that boat!"

"Now activate trap card!" Silvia sprung her biggest plot. "Live Burial!"

A mummy hand dragged the fish into the ground.

"And that triggers my summoning ritual," Silvia's cards turned face up. "Within the Ancient Crypt is this, Ancient Cauldron! I send my Guard Dog and Mummy into the Cauldron! Now the Yomi Boat takes it into the Crypt's doors!"

The stone doors opened as the Boat of the Dead passed through then slammed shut. The flames in the torches turned black.

"The Crypt that took my parents from me was not that same as this one," Silvia spoke to Mako. "But I cheated death that day, so this is my curse to carry. Now…summoning card, Call of the Jackal!"

The black flames transformed into the Jackal hounds and then flowed into the cracks of the stone doors. A howl was soon heard as the doors opened.

"Let us see who is stronger!" Silvia glared at Mako. "Your Sea God or my Death God! Come forth, Anubis!"

Two black hands emerged from the flames and pushed the doors even more. The menacing Jackal headed God stepped out and stood next to Silvia, his sword in his hands.

"She can summon Anubis?" Yami was as stunned as Mako.

"And Bastet to." Yugi muttered. "But it's hard to do. The summons takes a long time. To Silvia, however, it's worth it."

"Whoa," Mako stared at the Egyptian God. "What a big catch…too big!"

"Your rod has snapped," Silvia put a hand over her hip. "It's over Mako."

The Jackal and Sea Serpent clashed and the serpent vanished. Silvia blinked and looked again. Mako had put his hand away, the duelist sign of an honorable surrender.

"If this was just a glimpse of your power," He told Silvia as the holograms disappeared. "I don't want to lose the whole boat for one fish. A good fisher man has to know when to cut the line."

Approvingly, Silvia nodded and put her cards away as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Copied from Angel Girl5:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5


End file.
